Drawn Together
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: After catching Orion cheating at her, Ginger starts to distance herself away from him, even when Orion repeatedly begs her to forgive him. Dodie, meanwhile, falls for the football team quarterback from the Senior year. The unexpected turn of events draw Ginger and someone else close together.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first normal fanfic on As Told By Ginger and I hope you guys will like it. Oh, and this fanfic will have song sequences at some points, kinda like a musical. I might also change the rating for this fanfic soon, depending on how the story will turn out. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: As Told By Ginger is the property of Nickelodeon. I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic, they are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

As Ginger walked through the hallways of Lucky High, she noticed something odd, she could hear a familiar voice flirting with a random person. As she followed where the voice was at, she saw Orion being flirted by some girl she did not know and not only that, it seems that Orion was responding positively to the flirting and it seems that the girl has held him really tight and Orion didn't give a damn about it.

Ginger got stunned for a while before she continued walking towards them and as she got near, the girl slowly distanced herself away from Orion and she ran off from the scene and Ginger thought of chasing her but she said to herself that it is just a waste of time and that she should go on and do better stuff.

"What has gotten into Orion..." Ginger said to herself

It was not what she expected from Orion, especially after the sweet things he has done for her. And now this...What on earth would she have done that deserved her this.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Behold the first chapter of the fanfic! **

**There are Spanish parts of the fanfic, so yeah, I've placed their English translations in parentheses so that you could understand it.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy my fanifc and please do leave reviews and if you have to put some criticism on it, keep it constructive. :)**

* * *

"Ginger! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Lois said from downstairs

Ginger lazily got up of bed and feeling the sun's rays kissing her skin, she decided to pull her sheets up and wait until she has felt that she is already ready to get off of bed. Junior year has been stressful to Ginger, and by that, I meant, really stressful. Since the Seniors were busy with all the college applications and stuff, the Juniors had to take charge of some events in school. Ginger has been assigned as the head of the Homecoming Dance committee.

* * *

**Ginger's POV**

"Homecoming Dance is just a week away and we still haven't finalized stuff. Is this what I get after being the head of the dance committee?" I said to myself as I got up from bed and fixed it. Great, Ginger Dave, the head of the Homecoming Dance committee and the School Body Vice President, will be sure as heck to screw up this year's homecoming dance!

After fixing the bed, I had to get my clothes. The usual of course, a pair of blue jeans, a blouse Courtney gave me on my birthday and these pair of Vans I got from Orion last Christmas then after I got my clothes, I took a bath and changed into them and then I put on this 5k Gold Bracelet that Orion got me for Valentines day back in Sophomore year then I went down the dining room to have some breakfast.

"You want more muffins, sweetie?" Mom asked me

"No mom, it's okay, plus, I have to hurry 'coz we're gonna have a meeting for next week's homecoming dance before the first period." I said as I hurriedly ate

"You sure you don't want to eat some more?" Dave asked me

"Nope Doc Dave. I'm fine with these." I said to Dave

Then, Carl went down with a skateboard on hand and he rushed on to the front door and before he could finally go out, mom stopped him, telling him to have some breakfast first, so yeah, Carl ain't gonna be leavin' yet.

Right after breakfast, I said goodbye to Mom, Dave and the rest and I hopped into my scooter that mom and Dave gave me on my Sweet 16 and I drove to school. The ride was just fifteen minutes away from home and good thing, the Motorcycle parking slots weren't full yet by the time I got there. I parked my scooter and I walked into school and went to room 201 where the meeting's gonna be and then we had our meeting.

"Who's gonna be the band for the homecoming dance?" Heather asked

"Why don't we get Maroon 5 to perform." Traci suggested

"But they're too expensive...It's not like we have five million dollars here." Dodie said

"How about we get Orion's band to perform?" Daniella, the lone senior suggested

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea you got there, Daniella." I said to her

"So there we have it, we've got ourselves a band. Next agenda is catering, any suggestions?" I asked

"My aunt owns a catering company, you've heard of Edna's Edibles, right?" Traci said

"Oh yeah...they've got great food there, you know." Heather said

"Then I guess we have a catering company here!" I said, "Any comments, suggestions, violent reactions?" I added

"Nope. We're cool with it!" Everyone said

"Well, I guess, this means, meeting adjourned!" I said

From room 201, Dodie, Macie and I went to our first period, Spanish class at room 403. Let me tell you a little thing about Spanish class, it's far one of my favorite subjects aside from Creative Writing, English and Gym class. I have been doing well in Spanish and I constantly get A's.

"Clase buenos días!" (Good morning class!) Mrs. Lopez, our Spanish teacher greeted

"Buenos días señora López!" (Good morning Mrs. Lopez) We greeted her back

"La lección de hoy será la poesía Española" Mrs. Lopez said to us "In other words, we are going to talk about Spanish poetry. Does anyone know a poem in Spanish here?" she added

"Que hago!" (I do!) Courtney said

"Bien señorita Gripling, ¿puedes compartir con toda la clase?" (Okay Miss Gripling, can you share it to the entire class?) Mrs. Lopez asked her

"seguro!" (Sure!) Courtney said "Este poema se llama "Amor Amor" de Garcilaso de la Vega" (This poem is called "Amor Amor" by Garcilaso de la Vegas) she added

_"Amor, amor, un hábito vestí_  
_el cual de vuestro paño fue cortado;_  
_al vestir ancho fue, más apretado_  
_y estrecho cuando estuvo sobre mí."_

As Courtney recited the poem, people were beguiled by her skills in Spanish poetry. I tell you, don't underestimate Courtney, she has become good in foreign languages since she took that Advanced French class back in Junior High. I mean I'm not saying I suck in this subject, I just mean that she is better at these and she has tried harder ever since her family went bankrupt. She really needs a college scholarship that badly and her dad's sentence isn't gonna end 'till three years from now. Listening to the poem makes me think of Orion and here am I now, daydreaming when I am supposed to pay attention to to the poem, or am I paying too much attention.

_"Si alguna parte queda por ventura_  
_de mi razón, por mí no osa mostrarse;_  
_que en tal contradicción no está segura."_

As the poem came to an end, everyone clapped and cheered for Courtney, Mrs. Lopez gave her good remarks on her poetry skills in Spanish and told us that we should all be like her.

"Y ahora, quiero que haga su propio poema, en Español" (And now, I want you to make your own poem, In Spanish.) Mrs. Lopez said to us

Wish me luck on this one, then.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading the next chapter. Got busy with school and everything, so yeah, that explains the entire thing. Anyway, here is the second chapter of the story. Also, check out the Adventure Time fanfic that I made, it's called "The Ice Princess" and it's my first AT fanfic.**

**Oh, and keep those reviews coming! :)**

* * *

**Ginger's POV**

Spanish period's done, up next is Gym class and the good news is, Orion and I are on the same class today and other than that, we're having Zumba for today's Gym class and I'm so excited for it! As I got into the gym, Orion went near me and did the usual, asked me how first period was and told me how excited he is for Zumba. Because it's Zumba, we came into gym class in bright colored outfits and as usual, Courtney wears the flashiest outfits. As always.

"Good morning everyone!" We heard a loud voice coming from the back, I believe

"Who's that?" Miranda asked

"The name's Miss Bridget Lee. I'm your Zumba instructor." The woman said as she made her way towards the crowd

"She's...so...hot." One of the boys said

"Damn! She's so fly!" Darren said

"She's...so...pretty!" Dodie said

"Wow...she's so vibrant." I said

All of us were completely starstruck seeing her. It has been months since the last time since our school hired someone else to teach in Gym class other than the Gym teacher. The last time our school hired someone else to teach for Gym class was for our swimming class and it was amazing! Got an A in practicals, 'ya know.

"Before we start this Zumba class, why don't we get to know each other first?" Miss Lee said to us, "Let's start with that pretty girl on the left." Miss Lee added, looking at Coutney

"Why? I'm so glad for the opportunity. The name's Courtney Gripling. The Heiress of the Gripling Luxury Brands." Courtney said to the entire class

"Hey! Aren't you the daughter of that rich dude who got thrown in prison? And aren't you supposed to be a scavenger?" Earl, one of our classmates asked

Courtney sunk back to the bleachers and the Zumba instructor kinda reprimanded Earl for his degrading remarks on Courtney before she proceeded to listening to others' introductions

Minutes later and the introductions were already done and we proceeded to the best part, the dancing!

"Everyone! Find your places. Feel free to stand anywhere you want." Miss Lee said to us

"Hey Ginger! Over here!" Dodie said as she motioned me to go follow her

Moments later, everyone was already in their places and Miss Lee started with the class. Since we were scattered around the gym, she had to dance in the middle so that everyone can see her.

"Okay everyone! For our first step!" Miss Lee said as she started to shake her body

"Woah...that's...so...hot..." one of the guys said said

"Do it again Miss Lee!" another dude said

"You know, Miss Lee is really good at this. I have been a student of hers before." Courtney said to me

"I see..." Macie said

* * *

_After Gym class_

As Ginger, Dodie and Macie were glamming up at the locker room of the gym, they overheard Courtney, Miranda and Mipsy talking about something...

"You've heard that Orion's hitting on Kimberly Jenkins, that senior cheerleader, right?" Mipsy said

"Oh! Really?! That happened? I wasn't informed." Courtney said

"Seriously?" Miranda added

"Yeah, my cousin, Lucy saw the whole thing happen. Orion was flirting on Kimberly." Mipsy said

"Woah...Orion...cheating on me? They must be kidding me..." Ginger said to her friends

"Those must be rumors, don't let them bring you down." Dodie said to Ginger

"Yeah Ginge." Macie added

"And then, Orion walked Kimberly home the other day." Mipsy said to her friends

"I heard that Orion took Kimberly to a date on her birthday." Courtney said

"Really? That's quite intriguing." Miranda said, "Isn't it right, Ginger?" Miranda said as she looked at Ginger

"Uh...I...I really don't know about that Miranda." Ginger said as she sunk down to the seats of the locker room

"You really should know. Any minute, you'll loose your dear Orion to that snotty cheerleader." Mipsy added

Tears started to come out of Ginger's eyes and she had to run to the toilet room outside the gym and Dodie and Macie followed her. Never in her life has she experienced a situation like this since Darren broke up with her.

* * *

**Dodie's POV**

"Ginge...Ginger, is everything okay?" I asked Ginger who was inside one of the cubicles

"I...I can't believe Orion would actually do that to me..." Ginger said as she sobbed

"Those must be rumors, Ginge, rumors aren't always true you know...chances are, it never happened." I said to Ginger

"You don't understand...you don't understand..." Ginger said, still sobbing

"Unless something has happened between you two, there's no reason for you to doubt on him..." Macie said to Ginger

"Now I have a reason..." Ginger said as she continued to sob

"You know what Ginger, those rumors aren't true. Just because Miranda said those doesn't mean it's true." I told Ginger

"You know, we're gonna be late for the next period, you know..." Macie told Ginger

"But we're having lunch break. We're not gonna have the next period 'till 1 pm." Ginger said from her cubicle

"But you're gonna miss lunch." Macie told her

"Why don't you two go ahead, I want to stay here." Ginger told us

"Whatever you say Ginger." I told her

"Catch you guys later." A better-feeling but still sobbing Ginger said.


End file.
